Delsin Rowe
Delsin Rowe '''is a misguided, frustrated 24-year old member of the Akomish tribe outside Seattle. Despite constant disapproval from his brother Reggie, Delsin continues his law-breaking activities. After being arrested once again by his brother, the two brothers watch as a prison convoy is destroyed and a Conduit, Hank Daughtry, escapes. Delsin attempts to stop the Conduit, but finds to his initial horror that he is a Conduit as well, absorbing Hank's smoke powers. After dualing Hank in a burning fish cannery, Delsin and Hank are apprehended by Brooke Augustine, head of the DUP and a Conduit herself. Interrogating and torturing everyone in Delsin's village for information about two other escapees, Augustine leaves the Akomish to die from their wounds. Delsin, determined to undue what he has done, decides to pursue Augustine into Seattle. Reggie decides to join his brother, attempting to try and resolve the situation peacefully. As Delsin begins to enter the city, he discovers several new powers while helping a bus of civilians get to Seattle and watching the DUP collapse a bridge leading into the city. Inspired now more than ever, Delsin and Reggie head into the city to find Augustine and fix what she has done. Battle vs. James Heller (by Mikeylango) James woke up to the sound of a truck engine starting. Opening his eyes and turning around, he saw a blackwatch APC driving away, most definitely the same one that brought him here. He had no idea what happened or how they could have gotten him here. He stood up and saw tens of scattered dead bodies. He recognised roughly half of them as they were Blackwatch soldiers, but he had never seen the other soldiers who were wearing yellow armor bearing ‘D.U.P’. He looked in the distance and saw the Seattle Space needle, and determined that he must be in Seattle. He was hungry. Why not consume a soldier? Delsin smoke-dashed out of a vent and was pleased to see a mass grave of D.U.P soldiers. He didn’t care about whoever those black-dressed losers were. Or the tall, burley black man wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans. Suddenly he saw the man pick up a dead body, manifest tendrils out of his hand and seem to absorb the soldier into his own body. Delsin wanted that power. James looked up to see a man land near him. He was a lanky, white man wearing black skinny jeans, a blue jean vest over a red hoodie and a red beanie. James stood his ground “Get out of here you fucking punk ass!” James launched into rage at Delsin. “Dude, I just want your powers”, Delsin replied in a timid yet curious manner. “You won’t get them after I skull fuck ya and drain your powers through the hole!” James yelled before sending a whipfist flying at Delsin. Delsin smoke dashed around it but was caught by a second one. James pulled Delsin towards him and prepared to absorb him but Delsin charged his chain with smoke energy and whipped James across the face. The energy charred Heller’s head as his dropped Delsin. Delsin threw a sulphur bomb at the ground to distract Heller, and in James’ fazed state he grabbed his hand in an attempt to possibly copy his powers… only nothing happened. James grabbed Delsin’s hand too and threw him hard into a nearby building. The truth hit Delsin: this was no conduit, it was something else altogether. Delsin got up and fired some smoke shots at James to little effect. James leaped toward Delsin with his fists at the ready. Delsin smoke dashed away as James landed and swung at James back with his chain. James turned around and smashed Delsin through the side of the building and onto the street. Delsin got up, saw James leap towards him and fired an obliterating blast straight the Heller’s chest as he landed. Heller flew backward and landed on his back, only to be propelled into the air again after Delsin shot a cinder missile at the ground next to him. Delsin jump on top of his foe and performed an orbital drop, propelling himself hundreds of feet into the air before diving back down into James’ body. Building and cars were ravaged and Delsin was confident that he had defeated his foe. He smugly walked away from the scene. The smug grin on his face was replaced by surprise and horror when he was yanked by a whipfist back to the scene. He found himself being held by a very, very angry James who promptly slammed him into the ground. Delsin had barely got up when James kicked him into a lamp post at hundreds of miles per hour, smashing the post and leaving Delsin in a fazed and painful state. Delsin got up to see James standing in a combat pose, with his claws ready. Delsin pumped his chain full of smoke energy and charged James. He whipped at James, but James caught the chain. Ignoring the burning pain, James pulled Delsin towards him and hacked at him with the claws, tearing slashes through his vest, and threw Delsin at a neon sign. Delsin, being resourceful, absorbed the neon. He charged the chain with neon-energy making it hard and sword-like, and sped at James in light speed mode. James wasn’t prepared for the attack and therefore got spam-attacked by Delsin, who sped around him slashing with his chain at an extreme speed. However James predicted his attack pattern and swiped Delsin with his claws. Delsin fell to the ground with a gash in his chest. James picked him up punched through a store window. James had not been using his thermal vision and therefore couldn’t brace himself when Delsin shot a wall of neon beams at him, knocking him down and painfully searing his biomass. Delsin then sped out of the demolished building to James and stabbed his neon blade straight through his body. James screamed out in pain. Delsin kicked him into a wall which James slammed into back-first and landed on his feet. Delsin threw a deadly stasis grenade which levitated James in the air, before shooting him with a powerful phosphor beam that blasted him through the wall. Delsin tried to finish Heller off by activating a radiant sweep in which Delsin levitated him in the air before depositing a huge amount of neon energy into his body. Fortunately for James, the blast sent him back to the mass grave of Blackwatch and D.U.P bodies. Delsin arrived just in time to see James absorb a Blackwatch soldier again. It seemed that he just wouldn’t go down. James jumped into the air and landed on Delsin, knocking him down, and body surfed on him before kicking him through a Cole McG’s electronics store. Delsin got up and absorbed all the god damned video energy he could after realising his opponent’s strength. Delsin video surged at James but James shot his tendrils into Delsin causing him excruciating pain as many of the tendrils pieced his flesh. Delsin video surged out of James’s sight and activated his shroud of invisibility. James was distracted by three ‘demons’ as Delsin ran to find a place to recover. After James easily defeated the creatures Delsin ran out of cover with his arm transformed into a claw-like blade. James saw him and activated his blade in response. They charged at each other, before Delsin swung his video blade at James. James blocked the attack with his own blade as he kicked Delsin in the guts, knocking the wind out of him. As James charged him, Delsin video surged around him and downwards sliced him from behind, before shooting a video torrent at his stunned opponent. He then hit James one more time with his video claws to distance himself before activating a hellfire swarm. However this time James easily killed the demon with his whipfist before they could kamikaze into him. It was only a distraction though, because Delsin shot at James with a blade storm. James saw the attack coming and activated his shield, rendering the attack useless. He then ran at Delsin, stomped the ground sending Delsin into the air, and flying jump-kicked Delsin in the direction of the mass grave. Before James could get there Delsin absorbed the concrete energy from a dead D.U.P soldier. As James glided towards him Delsin shot a wide concrete barrage at him. James was knocked out of the air and landed on his back. Delsin then punched James in the chest with his concrete hammerfist. James was in serious pain but fought on, and using his own hammerfist he slammed Delsin away from him. He then jumped up and performed a hammerfist elbow slam straight on Delsin’s chest. Delsin fired concrete shrapnel at James from point black range cause him to stagger back a few feet. Then Delsin encased his body in concrete and boulder dashed James, knocking him straight to the ground. Delsin then used his concrete thrusters to jump on top of a building to the nearest chimney as his rather small supply of concrete was running low. He absorbed the smoke. He jumped back down to where James was but he wasn’t prepared for what came next. As he landed James knocked Delsin down with a street sweeper from his whipfist, and then slammed the ground with all his might with his hammerfist. Delsin was sent hundreds of feet into the air in a fazed and surprised state before James grabbed him with the whipfist and smashed him into the ground. Delsin was lying in the crater that formed when James grabbed him and once again threw him into the air. James jumped up with him and then performed his biomass expulsion devastator, sending thousands of biomass shrapnel pieces shooting through Delsin’s body. Delsin smashed into the ground in a critically injured state. James was pleased with his dying opponent so he walked over to him, picked him up and prepared to consume his mighty foe. However Delsin, despite being critically injured, had not giving up yet, and fired an obliterating blast at James from point black range. James’ arm was blasted off and vaporised into smoke. He screamed in pain and pain to his knees. Delsin them whipped his chain through James’ other arm, also slicing it off and vaporising it. As James cried and screamed, Delsin held James’ head in a tight vice, digging his fingers into his biomass. Delsin then pumped all of his smoke energy into James’ body, causing James to be exploded, and all his biomass was completely vaporised. Delsin then passed out. After he awoke he celebrated defeating his toughest opponent yet before venturing off to find some smoke to absorb. Winner, ''Delsin Rowe''''' Expert's Opinion While James was a tough opponent with great strength and durability, he could only use physical attacks, and therefore wasn't prepared for or used to the primarily energy-based attacks that Delsin bought to the fight. Delsin's array of energy-based attacks, as well as his experience facing opponents with primarily physical attacks, won him this battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Agency (Crackdown) (by 123chaseyoung) It was midnight in a small block in New York City. Delsin was sitting on top of a skyscraper, on a gargoyle overlooking the city's skyline. "Man, being a hero really pays off for peaceful nights like these" Delsin thought as he appreciated the harmony that he's experiencing, free from the violence and carnage that he deals with in a daily basis. Sadly, his little peacetime was interrupted when a rocket hits the building, blowing up the roof that Delsin was in. The explosion was so powerful that Delsin's flaming body was flung to a rooftop of another building. As Delsin slowly starts to regain consciousness, he sees five dudes in power armors surrounding him. Delsin still shaking and ringing from the blast, said, "You motherfuckers are going to regret what you did..." as he tries to stand up. The Agents just stood there with their weapons aimed at him. A voice of an old man coming from a speaker inside of one of the Agent greets Delsin saying, "Delsin Rowe. You are wanted for your numerous attempts at vigilantism, arson, and black propaganda against the government. Your reign of terror ends tonight". "Terror? HAH!" Delsin replied. "The only terrorist jackass here ruining other people's nights are you jackasses." Then Delsin smoke dashes towards one Agent and slams his face into the pavement. The rest tried to shoot at him but Delsin just tangos and dodges the bullets like they were nothing. Then Delsin started shooting smokes from his hand to the Agent but to no avail. He then creates a large cinder missile and hurled it at them, blowing them up like ragdolls, but they still stood up seemingly fine from the blast. This pisses Delsin off and he charges at the Agents with his chain. But one of the Agent clothesline him in the face, and after he fell down, they started to gang up on him and beat him with their fists and kicks. "Dammit!" Delsin said, and he then transforms himself into smoke and shoots to the sky as the Agents watched. Delsin then performed an orbital drop, crashing back into the roof with so much energy that it obliterated the whole skyscraper. The Agents managed to use their thrusters to get out of the shockwave, but one of them was hit and buried in the rubble. As Delsin lands towards another skyscraper seemingly tied by what he did, the rest of the Agents then went on a pursuit. Delsin tries to retreat back, but knowing his smoke powers will have no effect, he absorbs concrete and hurls slabs of it into the Agent. Two Agents were hit, but they quickly shook it off and went back to chasing him. "Who the Hell are these guys?" Delsin said. One of the Agent managed to tag Delsin in the shoulder with his sniper rifle. As Delsin staggers, he uses his thrusters to regain his balance. He then coats himself with concrete to prevent more bullets from penetrating him. But then one of the Agents sent another homing missile at him, whcuh exploded in his back and knocking his ass off in the air. His body knocks one side of a building before landing into the streets. Fortunately for Delsin the building was covered with a lot of neon signs and he managed to absorb some as he fell. Delsin then throws several neon grenades at the Agents, suspending them in the air. Without delay, Delsin the quickly uses Radiant Sweep, shooting off neon energy blasts in all directions. Many of the Agents were hit with a barrage of neon energy, two of them were obliterated in the attack. Happy to finish the remaining two, Delsin then unleashes his neon sword and charges at the Agents. He slashes at one, putting the Agent down on his knees. As Delsin tried to finish him off, the other Agent runs and bashes his whole body towards Delsin, knocking the young vigilante to a car. As the Agent tries to get the other back on his feet, Delsin dashes forward with sword in hand. One Agent manage to dodge the slash and punches Delsin in the stomach, knocking him down. Another Agent grabs Delsin, lifts him up over his head, jumps and slams Delsin's body to the street, cracking the asphalt. As Delsin reels from the attack, the Agents sees an opportunity and they use their thrusters to fly and hover above Delsin. The Agents then performed a ground attack, in which they both slam their fists on Delsin's back with so much force that the whole city block shook in its power. Delsin however, survived the attack. Having enough of this, Delsin finally unleashes all of his remaining neon energy at the Agents. The latter were surprised by how tenacious the conduit was and they were overwhelmed by the neon that forced them to run for cover. Delsin then limps towards a appliance store and absorbs the energy off a surround sound flat screen. Now with video powers, Delsin shoots pixels at the Agent in quick succession. Delsin continuously send burst after burst of video energy nd missiles that the armor of the Agents were now being chipped away. Then, Delsin unleashes his Hellfire Swarm. He summons celestial buildings out of thin air and bombed the shit out of the two Agents. As the smoke settles in, one of the Agents were torn to shreds while the other was nowhere to be found. As Delsin sits his ass down on the ground, trying to catch his breath, the other Agent appears out of nowhere either using some sort of cloaking device or super speed, and punches Delsin so hard that he flew a considerable distance. "Why you son of a bitch!" Delsin said as he tries to get back up. But then he notices that there were three rubber ducks that were sticking to his abdomen. Confused, Delsin uttered "What the hell is th-" But before he can finish his sentence, Delsin body was suddenly engulfed in a large explosion. As the dust and smoke were swept away, a large crater appeared with Delsin below it buried in tons of rubble. The debris suddenly shifts as Delsin tried to dig his way out. "This ain't over you stupid big Iron Man reject..." he said. Although Delsin survived the attack, he was overly weakened by the explosion that he took from the quackers. The Agent, deciding to finish the fight, aims his flocket launcher at Delsin. But then the old man spoke through his helmet and said, "No Agent. We need him alive. Try to bring his body to HQ for further studies. His powers might be useful to our agendas..." And so the Agent grabs a mag grenade and tosses it towards a weakened Delsin. The mag then suddenly paralyzes Delsin as he felt his body grow heavier for him to move. "Dammit! Get this thing off of me! This isn't over!" Delsin screamed. The Agent then grabs a Mass Driver to levitate Delsin from the ground. He then slams Delsin's head to a building, knocking him out. Using the Driver, the Agent started his long trek back to headquarters with an unconscious Delsin Rowe floating above him like a balloon. Expert's Opinion While Delsin conduit powers have more variety and were generally overwhelming, experts believed that the Agency's armor and attachments were enough to block many of Delsin's powers such as smoke and concrete while also firing back with equally devastating weapons. Weapons such as his Mass Driver and Explosives and x-factors such as training gives the Agency a tactical edge over the young delinquent. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Native American Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors